


Frank & Freddy: Return of the Living Dead

by MistyBeethoven



Category: Return of the Living Dead (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Friendship, Gen, James Karen, Thom Mathews, black and white
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyBeethoven/pseuds/MistyBeethoven
Summary: Fanart of my favorite comedic duo in a zombie film.
Relationships: Frank & Freddy (Return of the Living Dead)
Kudos: 3





	Frank & Freddy: Return of the Living Dead

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two in "Return of the Living Dead." They were hilarious. Especially with that Lysol tin!


End file.
